Hachi Hachi Hana no Kassen
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Basado levemente en la canción homónima. Un nuevo juego. Una nueva apuesta. Una nueva diversión... Era una como toda una exquisita obra Kabuki, en la que las inhibiciones y moralidad estaban por el suelo, así como sus ropas. Lemmon Kagaminecest y KaiMei. Completamente PWP. Dedicado a Larousse Lucy y a Little Kagamine Love.


**Shade: **_Ahoy _(?) ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que estén pasándola con sus familias, amigos, mascotas y mozos :3 Celebramos este segundo **PWP (O corto pornográfico XD), **tras hacer _**Satén Rosa**__. _

**Advertencia: +18. Lemon bastante **_**hardcore**_**, tanto Kagaminecest y KaiMei. Escenas de BDSM. Advertidos fueron. **

* * *

**Dedicado a****: **

_Larousse Lucy, que comparte mi gusto por los viajes y las tramas oscuras. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Y Little Kagamine Love, eterno compañero de caza de fics horrendos. Por todas las vomitadas y arcadas que nos dimos los dos :3 _

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no nos pertenece, sino a Yamaha Corporation.

* * *

**Hachi Hachi Hana no Kassen**

**Created by Shade Shaw Reilly and SessKagome4Ever**

* * *

_"–__Sírveme un poco de té –susurró. Él levantó la taza y se la tendió. –;…de tu boca"_

**Yasunari Kawabata**

Sus ojos se encontraron por centésima vez esa noche, por encima de los elegantes mazos de cartas, cada una de ellas decorada con bellos motivos florales. Crisantemos, cerezos y claveles de múltiples colores decoraban la larga y ornamentada mesa de caoba brillante, acompañando a su alrededor las tazas de porcelana y las jarras de plata… Él observó fascinado ese par de brillantes zafiro que enmarcaban su pálido y joven rostro. Era como si el resto de los que estaban allí presentes se hubieran esfumado: los funcionarios y asistentes del Shogun (1), las geishas que los acompañaban y hasta los sirvientes que entre los movimientos servían el té y el sake… Nadie más. Solo estaban ellos dos.

Un nuevo juego. Una nueva apuesta. Una nueva diversión.

— Muy bien, señoras y señores… el próximo que logre sacar _La Flor Imperial (2)… _se queda con _todo_—Anunció Piko, un joven hombre albino quien era un importante oficial de la casa imperial, desde el extremo de la larga y ornamentada mesa. La palabra **_todo_**hizo que brillaran los ojos de hasta los jugadores cansados… _incluyendo_ la de ellos _dos_—. Mucha suerte a todos.

Y se volvió a sentar en su cojín, revolviendo entre sus manos la pequeña baraja de naipes. Mientras lo hacía, su mirada se posó _otra vez _en la joven que estaba arrodillada al extremo izquierdo suyo, que le devolvía la suya intensamente, aunque su rostro estaba casi completamente oculto tras un llamativo abanico de brillantes colores, iguales a los de su kimono.

Nos hallamos en el salón principal de la _Casita del Té_ de Madame Meiko, el más popular centro de reunión en el _barrio sin noche_ (3) de Shinguku. Vista desde fuera, parecería una casita sencilla de madera como cualquier otra… Pero al entrar, simplemente no podías evitar quedarte maravillado por su decoración: El jardín principal tenía un pequeño pero hermoso jardín con un pequeño puente de piedra sobre un estanque lleno de peces Koi que danzaban en medio de las luces de colores de las lamparillas reflejadas sobre él y sobre los pequeños arietes de flores. Dentro de la casita, se podían ver hermosos tapices de flores, guerreros y doncellas decoraban las paredes, iluminados a su vez por hermosas y coloridas lámparas de papel apostadas en el techo que te guiaban hacía la gran sala donde se organizaban tanto apacibles Ceremonias del Té como excitantes partidas de póker… como ahora. Vayámonos directamente a la sala: Tras las puertas corredizas no paraban de entrar sirvientes con más y más bandejas llenas a rebosar de tazas de té y de pastelillos de arroz y buñuelos, que todos se apresuraban en tomar antes de que se acabaran. De ordinario habría algo _más_ de decencia y orden como tal, pero como ya todos se habían tomado un _buen_ trago de sake (en _especial_ la dueña de la casa) todos estaban… muy animados. Así eran las cosas siempre en esta pequeña casita de madera ubicada en pleno centro del célebre distrito Rojo ya que desde hacía cinco años, funcionaba no solo como un humilde Salón de Té, sino también como casa de apuestas. A través de la hermosa mesa de caoba pulida rodaban sin cesar los dados y las fichas de colores, se deslizaban entre mano y mano las barajas y se apilaban unos sobre otros en frágiles torres de papel, al lado de los montoncitos de monedas de oro y plata.

El hombre de pelo blanco había tratado infructuosamente de armar la _Flor Imperial _con la que había desafiado a los demás jugadores_, _pero no era porque no había tenido suerte… sino porque _precisamente_, la mujer de enigmáticos ojos azules se había sentado a su lado, distrayéndolo. De cerca, más hermosa se veía, con su pelo largo rubio trenzado y recogido sobre un tocado de flores, dándole un aire dulce e inocente…

—Veo que tiene muchos chances de ganar, señor Piko… Tiene la _mejor_ mano en su poder. No tengo ninguna _duda_ de que usted ganará _todo_.

Su timbre de voz era bastante agudo, un tanto entrecortado, pero eso solo _bastó_ para captar _completamente _la atención del funcionario imperial… Piko sintió como todos sus sentidos se estremecían al sentir rozar contra él ese pequeño y delgado cuerpo entre los pliegues de seda rosa y luego sentir la palma de su mano en su hombro, al inclinarse contra él, muy _audazmente_… Él bajó la vista y captó los hermosos labios pintados de leve carmín, pareciéndose a un cerezo en flor y reventado de frutos; sin lugar a dudas, la mujer más hermosa que _jamás _había visto… Ardió en _deseos _de llevársela a su palacio y, tras haber deslizado su kimono rosa hasta el suelo, verla recostada en su enorme futón de plumas… Inclinándose y sin ningún disimulo, le olisqueó con delirio el rubio cabello: Ciruelo.

—_Aroma del ciruelo,__de repente el sol sale.__.. __Senda del monte._

La muchacha rió y levantó levemente la cabeza, regalándole una deslumbrante sonrisa—_Sensei_ Basho (4).

—Muy bien—le aplaudió el hombre tomando un sorbo de su taza de sake y brindando por ella—. Lástima que haya muerto; ese hombre hizo haikus como ningún otro en todo el Reino. Me gustaría… _invitarte_ a cenar luego de esto, yo _invito_—bromeó levemente y atragantándose con otro sorbo, le sonrió seductoramente.

—Eso sería _maravilloso_, mi señor…—susurró la muchacha con tono sumiso, haciendo _palpitar_ el corazón (Ya saben del cual "corazón" _hablo_…) de Piko y soltando una risita, agregó: —, pero… _solo_ si mi _hermano_ viene con nosotros.

—Oh… no hay problema, mi querida; pero él pagará su plato—replicó Piko con algo de molestia. La muchacha sonrió y volvió a sentarse en su cojín designado, junto a un joven de kimono azul, adoptando una posición agachada y silenciosa… Piko entonces notó que él era asombrosamente parecido a la muchacha de rosa, solo que su cabello estaba recogido en una sencilla coleta. Este observaba su mazo de cartas con expresión relajada, casi _indiferente_… Hasta que alzó los ojos y los clavó en Piko. "_Debe ser el hermano… por Buda, son idénticos" _pensó al devolverle la mirada, ya que sus ojos también era del _mismo _color azul profundo y enigmático. El muchacho se limitó a sonreír.

**…**

— ¡JA! Traten de superar mi _Escalera Escarlata _(5) —anunció Piko algunos minutos después, deslizando sus cinco cartas, todas de diamante, sobre la mesa.

Vio con _inmensa _satisfacción como los demás jugadores, uno por uno, ponían cara de _"Ya me jodí" _ y dejaban caer sus _inferiores _mazos con pesar, resignándose a perder _todo_ lo que habían apostado… Excepto por el muchacho de kimono azul, que aún observaba su mazo de cartas como si no se terminara de decidir o pensaba retrasar su derrota lo más que pudiese… Después de otro rato, en el que Piko carraspeó impaciente por ver confirmada su aplastante victoria… (Y eso se _redondearía_ aún más al llevarse a la encantadora muchacha a su cita, y si seguían bien las cosas… a su _cama_) El chico levantó la mirada, cuya expresión era insondable. Tras unos cuantos segundos más, el muchacho finalmente dejó caer su mazo.

Una _Flor Imperial. _

Las risas y cuchicheos enmudecieron al instante. La mesa quedó totalmente perpleja. La quijada de Piko por poco se _desprende _de su sitio al ver el As de Picas, las tres K, Q, y J, y finalmente el número diez… Durante un instante, un ínfimo instante, él había creído que había _ganado_… Y de pronto ve la _Flor Imperial _posada justo frente a su nariz…

Y él había apostado que, quien ganara esta partida… se iba a quedar con _todo. _TODO.

—Bueno, el juego ha _terminado_—musitó el muchacho, quien tenía los ojos cerrados. Al abrirles levemente, Piko hubiera jurado que veía más bien a la _copia_ exacta de la muchacha de kimono rosa a su lado, _más _que su hermano—. Muy bien jugado, señor Piko. — murmuró agachando la cabeza como presentándole sus _respetos _a Piko, mientras este seguía perplejo. Al enderezarse y entrecerrando los ojos, el _muchacho _hizo un gesto de inteligencia a su _hermana _para que tomara _todo_ lo que estuviera en la mesa… —,…mejor para la _próxima. _

_Sí… _y la _próxima_, también iban a **ganar**.

_Siempre _era así. De una manera u otra, ellos siempre _ganaban… _Y esta vez habían atrapado al pez más _gordo _de _toda_ la fiesta de té.

Porque en este saloncito de té, el lugar predilecto para la diversión y la _farsa… _ellos también hacían _parte _de _ella: _Desde hacía casi cinco años, los hermanos Rin y Len Kagamine estaban inmersos en este mundo y todo lo que representaba. Ya hubiera sido por necesidad, ya hubiera sido por simplemente casualidades del destino… Ahí estaban. Estos hijos de un samurái fracasado y arruinado, que habían pasado por muchas penurias, hambre y soledad al haberse quedado huérfanos desde tan pequeños… habían _logrado_ un modo de buscar fortuna mucho más… _rentable _que ser campesinos o granjeros: Las apuestas. Y estos dos lo hacían de un modo muy _original_, que merece un aplauso: _No_ era Rin la que _seducía_ a los ricachones funcionarios en busca de puntos débiles y trucos bajo la manga para facilitar su propia jugada… _sino_ su hermano.

Así es: Piko había estado _acariciando_ y _coqueteando_ a un hombre.

Como Rin era muy _buena_ en las cartas, y Len una excelente actriz… ejem, _actor… _Amboshacían una combinación _letal._ El mimetismo resultaba espectacular: Los dos imitaban muy _bien _al otro, como ella hacía con un sencillo kimono azul y una simple coleta, mientras que él se ataviaba con un llamativo rosa y un tocado de flores en su cabello, así como un suave maquillaje de Geisha… Nadie podría adivinarlo, aun estando prácticamente al lado de ellos. Así, representaban sus respectivos _papeles… _Era una como _toda _una exquisita obra _Kabuki. _Era algo tan fácil y a la vez tan _divertido, _que les provocaba a los Kagamine un _delicioso_ y _perverso _placer cada noche, al engañar a los invitados y al mismo tiempo, quedarse con _todo. _

Y al leer los ojos azules de su hermana, tan idénticos a los suyos, Len _supo_ que otro _delicioso _ y _perverso _placer estaba a punto de _llegar_…

* * *

—Es un placer que hayan venido. La casa _siempre _estará abierta para _recibirlos_ una vez más. ¡Vuelvan pronto! —decía Madame Meiko desde la entrada de la engawa (6) al tiempo que los invitados volvían a calzarse sus sandalias dejadas a lo largo de una tablita de piedra. Risas, asombro y enojo (sobre todo de Piko, quien aún no salía del shock por haber _perdido_), se mezclaban en los comentarios de los señores mientras salían al hermoso jardín exterior, ya envuelto totalmente por los perfumes fragantes de la noche ya cerrada. De tanto en tanto llegaban los flamantes carruajes para recoger a sus amos y desaparecer a la calle, aun bastante concurrida a altas horas de la noche. Cuando el último de los invitados ya había desaparecido entre los ruidos de cascos y ruedas sobre el empedrado, Madame Meiko cerró la puerta y corrió el pestillo, para que nadie _molestase_.

Sin el alboroto de los invitados, la casa parecía casi muerta. En los pasillos no había nadie. Meiko cruzó el oscuro vestíbulo donde solo se oían los susurros de su falda roja contra el piso y los leves cascabeleos de los brazaletes de sus tobillos y muñecas. Entró a la salita donde la larga mesa de Té, antaño pulcra y resplandeciente, era ahora un completo desorden: Fichas arrojadas por doquier, barajas rotas, manchas de té e incluso pedacitos de pastelitos de arroz a medio comer sobre la esterilla dorada… Pero eso no importaba _ahora: _Mañana limpiarían todo, y hoy podían permitirse un descanso tras una noche tan exitosa, donde el premio gordo lo tenían en sus manos… Y justamente, estaban frente a la puerta, sus _encantadores _asistentes que lo habían hecho todo posible.

— ¿_Cuánto_? —preguntó Meiko con una sonrisa lánguida.

—Imposible de contar, Meiko-nee—informó Len con una sardónica sonrisa en sus delgados labios. Ni él ni su hermana se habían quitado sus disfraces todavía—; y todo _gracias_ al _imbécil_ de Piko. Si lo contamos _ahora_, duraremos hasta el amanecer.

—Eso me basta—replicó la mujer castaña soltando una risita—. Buen trabajo los dos—Los gemelos Kagamine hicieron una irónica reverencia—, se merecen una buena _recompensa_ por esto. ¿Qué les parece una cena por todo lo alto en la Casa del Atún de Megurine Luka?

—Suena _delicioso_—repuso Rin con voz suave, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y pegando su cuerpo detrás de él—. Nos vamos a… _acostar_ ya, Meiko-nee.

—Dulces sueños, pequeñuelos—les deseó la mujer dándoles una dulce sonrisa.

Los jóvenes hicieron otra reverencia y se retiraron. Allí, sola en el desastroso comedor, Meiko no pudo evitar soltar una alegre carcajada: Debía admitir que este juego le gustaba _muchísimo_. Y no solo era divertido, sino que hacía que los tres ganaran más riqueza de lo que _nunca_ habían soñado en sus vidas… De hecho, la idea de disfrazarse y engañar tan _exquisitamente_ a crédulos invitados como Piko, fue idea _suya_. ¿Hacía cuanto los gemelos Kagamine dormían en su casa? No tenía ni idea. Sin embargo, ya hacía bastante rato que Meiko había dejado de arrepentirse de alojar a un par de huérfanos. Contuvo un suspiro y dando unos pasos, se acercó a un enorme tapiz de Buda, que estaba empotrado en el extremo derecho de la mesa, justamente donde Rin y Len habían estado sentados humillando a Piko. La expresión plácida y virtuosa del _Iluminado_ al meditar contrastaba _bastante_ en ese ambiente tan carente de _virtud… _Tras dedicarle una respetuosa reverencia, Meiko apartó delicadamente el tapiz, revelando una puerta secreta corrediza detrás de ella.

La habitación que había detrás del tapiz era mucho más pequeña y solo tenía una pequeña ventana, pero no hacía calor dentro de ella. Al igual que el salón de té, esta estaba también cargada de lujo y de buen gusto. Meiko se sentó con languidez en un abultado cojín rojo que estaba cerca de allí… Su kimono estaba bastante aflojado, así que se veían claramente la forma de sus grandes y redondos senos. Alargó la mano y tomó una pipa de plata ya encendida que estaba sobre una mesita baja y caló profundamente, sintiendo el efecto del opio _relajando_ cada uno de sus pulmones… Soltó otro suspiro y sonrió.

—Mei-chan…

La aludida levantó los párpados pesadamente, observando frente a ella a un hombre joven, de pelo azul intenso, que _solo _llevaba una bufanda del mismo color… pues alrededor de su cuerpo estaban rodeadas varias sogas entrelazadas, formando fuertes triángulos en su pecho, estómago y justo debajo de su miembro, el cual estaba _levantado_ y _expectante_. Su cuerpo estaba casi encorvado sobre una de las patas del futón. Sus brazos estaban fuertemente amarrados y alzados hacia arriba, donde quedaban colgados a una viga del techo (7)… Mejor dicho, estaba completamente _atado _e _indefenso. _Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, aún bajo la luz tenue de la habitación. Meiko soltó una risita.

—Vaya, vaya, Bakaito—silbó ella levantándose lentamente de su cojín y acercándose a él lentamente, quedando a unos centímetros de su encendido rostro—. Me has dejado sorprendida. ¿Lo hiciste tu solito?

—Así es—respondió Kaito hinchando el (atado) pecho con orgullo —. Le iba a pedir ayuda a Len, pero no lo necesité, jejeje. Pensaba… que te _gustaría_.

—Y no te equivocaste—susurró ella alzando su barbilla y uniéndola a la suya en un profundo y húmedo beso. Kaito se dejó besar sumisamente, dejando pasar su lengua juguetonamente contra la suya. Meiko se acercó un poco más a él, pegando su pecho contra el suyo, apoyando su mano y deslizándola a través de su cuerpo atado, haciendo tintinear sus cascabeles, hasta llegar a su ingle y lo acarició larga y sensualmente, como si fuera un perrito, mientras que la otra jugueteaba con los azules mechones de su cabello Sintió el miembro de su amante reaccionar a su delicioso toque, rozándose contra su muslo, acompañado de bajos pero audibles gemidos de gozo y de dolor del hombre de pelo azul al sentir simultáneamente las deliciosas caricias en su bajo vientre como las sogas rozar fuertemente su piel, dándole una deliciosa sensación de forcejeo. Bruscamente, Meiko se alejó de él, recibiendo un quejido tembloroso e impaciente de Kaito. Ella, sin dejar de sonreír, se terminó de aflojar la faja de su kimono rojo, hasta finalmente dejarlo caer completamente hasta el suelo.

* * *

—Hermanita… Hermanita…

— ¿Humm…?—dejó escapar un murmullo, pues su boca estaba demasiado _ocupada _mordisqueando y lamiendo el cuello de su gemelo.

La habitación que ambos compartían estaba casi en penumbras, por lo que las únicas fuentes de luz eran las lámparas de papel que iluminaban levemente la estancia en luces de varios colores y el tenue rayo de luna llena que daba la ventana medio abierta que daba al patio, donde se oía perfectamente una estruendosa orgia en una casita vecina. Rin y Len estaban acurrucados contra el marco de la puerta corrediza, recorriendo ansiosamente cada parte de sus cuerpos sobre las telas bordadas. Len agarró a Rin de las mejillas y pegó su boca a la suya, mordiendo su labio inferior con deseo. La muchacha dejó escapar un leve gemido y abrió más la boca, sintiendo la lengua de su hermano hurgar a sus anchas y entrelazarse con la suya en un feroz pero sabroso combate. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, acariciando la nuca de él y deshaciéndose de su tocado de flores, dejando car su largo cabello, fundiéndose en el beso. Gemidos y suspiros mezclados se oían por toda la habitación.

— ¡Shhh, Shhh! ¡Nos pueden oír!

— ¿Y? Que nos _oigan_—replicó Len con malicia, recibiendo una sonrisa de su hermana. La verdad, importaba poco (o más bien _nada_) que Meiko los oyera. El muchacho, sin dejar de besarla, agarró a Rin fuertemente de las caderas y la levantó levemente en el aire, ahogando un gemido al sentir sus sexos rozar levemente entre sí bajo los pliegues de ropa. Dio un par de zancadas, llevándosela a una esquina de la habitación, aprisionándola contra él contra fuerza, dejándola casi sin aliento con otro profundo y feroz beso, recordándoles con deleite la primera vez que habían estado así.

_Fue la duodécima noche que pasaban en la posada de Madame Meiko. El jardín estaba casi silencioso, solo escuchándose solo el quedo llamar de los grillos. Len se estaba bañando en el pequeño cobertizo cerrado donde caía agua desde un pequeño hueco empotrado en la pared. Aunque estuviera muy fría, a Len le sentaba como un verdadero baño de espuma caliente, digna de un Rey: Habían tenido su primera victoria en sus disfraces de "Lena" y "Rinto", logrando su primera montaña de oro resplandeciente frente a ellos… Madame Meiko jamás había estado tan feliz, levantándose una borrachera total en la casa. Mientras Len se pasaba un trapo enjabonado por el rostro para limpiarse la tonelada de maquillaje de encima, advirtió una pequeña silueta estaba fuera de la puerta del cobertizo, acompañado de dos golpecitos. Quedando la mitad de su cara aun con la sombra de ojos y el carmín rojo en sus labios, Len empujó levemente la pequeña puerta, quedándose en seco al ver quien era._

_—__No sabes para nada como limpiarte eso… Aun tienes aquí—susurró Rin deslizando una mano por el lado maquillado del rostro de su hermano muy suavemente, dejándolo turbado._

_—__Rin… _

_— __¿Hay espacio para alguien más? —preguntó sonriendo inocentemente. Y sin esperar respuesta, se metió en el cobertizo con él. Sin dejar de sonreír, le quitó el trapo de las manos y empezó a limpiar su rostro, con suavidad y con premura, como lo haría un orfebre. Len aún seguía demasiado asombrado para negarse o pedirle que se fuera, por lo que se dejó hacer, conmovido por la expresión de ternura del rostro de ella… Luego, imprevistamente, Rin se empezó a desatar el cordón que cerraba la yukata blanca de algodón que llevaba puesta y antes de que Len preguntara que estaba haciendo, la dejó caer al suelo, dejándola totalmente desnuda frente a él. _

_Los ojos de Len se abrieron de par en par, a la vez que su rostro se teñía de rojo ante semejante escena. ¿Acaso Rin estaba ebria? Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad del cobertizo, expectantes. A pesar de las __**enormes **__objeciones de su mente, la mirada de Len se paseó lentamente por el pequeño cuerpo de Rin, deteniéndose para observar embelesado sus pequeños y redondos senos, su cintura pequeña y delicada, su sexo sombreado por un suave vello oscuro, y sus largas y esbeltas piernas… Nunca hubiera pensado que Rin fuera tan hermosa, era como una de esas hermosas ninfas de las leyendas de los pescadores que se sentaban en las rocas, exhibiendo su belleza a los desafortunados mortales que las viesen… De pronto, el muchacho dejó escapar un grito ahogado al sentir las pequeñas manos de su hermanita abandonando su rostro para bajar, lenta y tortuosamente, por su estrecho pecho hasta alcanzar su abdomen, sintiendo que su piel mojada ardía al contacto de sus dedos… Cerró los ojos fuertemente, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo un fuerte tironeo en su bajo vientre… No, no podía hacer eso, para NADA. ¡Ella era su hermana! ¡Su hermana! ¡Su…! Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir el pecho de Rin pegarse contra el suyo, al mismo tiempo que sentía sus delicados labios contra los suyos. _

_Rin… ¡Rin lo estaba besando! ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Es malo! ¡Es inmoral! ¡Es…! El maremoto de pensamientos inundaba la mente de Len, petrificándolo, incapaz de reaccionar como se supone que debería… En cambio, una demoledora sensación de calidez recorrió su espina dorsal hasta su estómago. Se sentía tan… tan bien, casi deseando que eso jamás terminara. Luego, sintió la pequeña lengua de su hermanita introducirse dentro de su boca, profundizando su beso… Ahí SÍ Len reaccionó: Mandando a la mierda toda clase de pensamiento racional o moral, sus ojos se le cerraron automáticamente, correspondiendo dulcemente a su beso; rodeándola con sus brazos, la empujó suavemente hasta quedar acurrucados contra la esquina del cobertizo, con ella aferrada a su nuca y él sosteniéndola por su espalda, besando y acariciando su cuerpo con deseo, abandonándose totalmente a sus instintos, jadeando el nombre de Rin contra su cuello, así como escuchando los dulces gimoteos de ella contra su oído… _

_El agua helada del cobertizo seguía cayendo, pero ellos ya habían dejado de sentir frío. _

Eso había sido hacía bastante tiempo. Y desde esa hermosa noche, Rin y Len se entregaban a los deseos del otro sin asomo alguno de culpa o arrepentimiento y para mayor asombro de los lectores, con conocimiento (y _bendición _incluida) de su querida protectora Meiko. ¿Por qué? Como bien sabemos, lo _prohibido_ es un fruto que suele ser mortal… pero aun así siempre es _delicioso_ a cada mordisco que le damos.

Meiko lo sabía perfectamente.

* * *

Bajo la penumbra, se delineaba suavemente casa línea y redondez del cuerpo voluptuoso de la mujer castaña, así como el alargado dibujo del dragón rojo que descendía sobre su espalda hasta llegar a sus redondas nalgas, las cuales Kaito apretaba, acariciaba y palmoteaba con deseo, tras ser sus brazos (más no todo su cuerpo) amablemente _liberados _por su amante, pero este aún colgaba a centímetros del suelo, por lo que estaba a la altura perfecta para que Meiko pudiera deslizar su boca por el apretado pecho del azulado, alternando entre sensuales lamidas en las zonas enrojecidas de su piel por el contacto de las sogas, así como inusitadas mordidas a sus pezones, recibiendo como respuesta gemiditos de satisfacción de él.

— Ahhh… Me… Mei-chan, yo…

—No hables. —musitó la muchacha deslizando su dedo contra los labios de él, lanzándole una mirada maliciosa. —. _Lámelo_—ordenó. Kaito asintió y sumisamente abrió la boca para dejar entrar el dedo de Meiko, al tiempo que empezaba a lamerlo ruidosamente como si fuera un dulce o un exquisito helado. Meiko soltó una risita de satisfacción y dejó que siguiera lamiéndolo, levantando el mentón de él con su otra mano para mirarlo fijamente. Cuando tuvo suficiente, retiró su dedo empapado de saliva lentamente, para ella misma metérselo en la boca y saborearlo lentamente en su presencia, observando el rubor de sus mejillas acentuarse. —. Te gusta, ¿eh? Te mereces una recompensa por portarte tan _bien_ conmigo…—agregó retirándose un momento y desatando las cuerdas que colgaban del techo, bajando a Kaito al suelo, quien se arrodilló de inmediato ante la mirada de ella, quedando a cuatro patas—. Vaya, estás _mejorando_, Bakaito… Me _gusta_—susurró ella inclinándose para _recompensarle _con otro profundo beso con lengua.

—Solo quiero complacer a mi ama —replicó Kaito con voz ronca, sin dejar de sonreír—, ¿Cuál es la recompensa?—preguntó ansioso.

— ¿Tu recompensa? _Aquí_ está, mi pequeño—anunció Meiko alegremente, sosteniendo en alto lo que había escondido detrás de ella: Un enorme cono de helado. Los ojos de Kaito se ampliaron y una enorme sonrisa infantil se cruzó por su rostro, divirtiéndola. Hizo amago de levantarse pero una mirada de ella le obligó a volver a sentarse—. Ah, ah, ah… Primero quiero saber si te la _mereces_… —Y dicho esto, retrocedió lentamente, sin dejar de sujetar la soga que ataba el conjunto de sogas del pecho de Kaito, hasta finalmente dejándose caer sobre el pequeño cojín rojo donde había estado sentada, abriendo sensualmente las piernas ante él, sobrando ahí _totalmente_ alguna otra explicación. Kaito soltó una risita y empezó y gatear lentamente hacía ella, sin dejar de sonreír seductoramente, hasta quedar arrodillado frente a los pies de Meiko. Acto seguido, dobló la espalda como si fuera a reverenciarla, pero en realidad empezó a besar y a lamer los pequeños dedos de su pie derecho, mientras su otra mano acariciaba el empeine y el tobillo del otro. Meiko sonrió y apoyó barbilla contra la mano que llevaba la soga, observando entretenida al ver al hombre de pelo azul empezar a deslizar sus labios por su tobillo y empezar a subir, lenta y tortuosamente, aplicando pequeñas mordiditas en las pantorrillas y muslos de ella, recibiendo a cambio pequeñas sacudidas de placer de la mujer, acompañado de los cascabeleos de sus pulseras. Finalmente su cara quedó enterrada en medio de sus muslos, quedando su nariz al frente de su sexo, aspirando el olor proveniente de este, para luego cerrar los ojos y deslizar su lengua en el rosado botón de su intimidad. Meiko soltó un suave gemido, para luego echar la cabeza hacía atrás del cojín al sentir la traviesa lengua de Kaito recorrer su clítoris con deseo, aferrando con ambas manos sus piernas y separándolas para darle mayor acceso y comodidad, haciendo que ella literalmente pegara brincos sobre el cojín entre fuertes gimoteos y gritos ahogados por los crecientes espasmos de su interior, agarrando con fuerza los cabellos de él y pegándolo más contra su intimidad, exigiendo así que _ni_ se le ocurriera _parar_.

…Pero aun así, él imprevistamente se detuvo, para luego apoyarse sobre los hombros de ella y sorprendiéndola con un beso, pues ella había cerrado los ojos al perderse en el maremoto de placer que Kaito le estaba dando, abriendo ella los ojos de golpe, observando la sonrisa traviesa de su amante mientras, furtivamente, se apoderaba del cono de helado y lo estaba saboreando provocadoramente frente a ella. En cualquier caso, otro _amo _se habría enfadado al ver a un sirviente desobedecer su orden así, lo que conllevaría a un castigo… pero a Meiko le encantó: A veces es _refrescante _que tu _esclavo_ tome la iniciativa y te sorprenda de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, él no debía olvidar _quién _mandaba en ese cuarto, así que se inclinó y empezó a meter lengüetazos a la cremosa bola de helado, sorprendiéndolo bastante, ya que muchas veces Meiko le había manifestado que no le gustaba comer helado. Fue una sorpresa muy agradable. Kaito sonrió en respuesta y para no quedarse atrás, empezó a comérselo a su vez, hasta que pronto la bola se hizo más y más pequeña, para finalmente solo quedar sus bocas manchadas de helado devorándose la una a la otra, recostados hacia atrás en el rojo cojín, con Kaito totalmente arrimado a ella.

* * *

Rin jadeaba contra el suelo, acurrucada de espaldas y con las piernas dobladas. Su kimono azul estaba casi totalmente abierto sobre el pecho, mostrando un trozo del enorme y largo vendaje blanco con el que ella siempre ocultaba sus pequeños senos cada vez que tenía de disfrazarse de _Len. _La falda azul estaba casi totalmente alzada, lo que revelaba punto donde se unían su par de piernas a los depredadores ojos de su hermanito menor, que casi brillaban en la semi-oscuridad del cuarto. Este no se movió de donde estaba, como si meditara sobre lo que estaba haciendo o dudaba sobre hacerlo o no. Rin soltó un quejido de impaciencia y sinceramente se habría podido levantar para arrojarse a los brazos de él para desagarrarle la túnica rosa sino fuera porque… Len no _solo_ le había amarrado las muñecas fuertemente con un trozo de la faja azul de su kimono, dejándole las manos por encima de su cabeza, sino que _también_ le había tapado los ojos con otro trozo, dejándola totalmente indefensa. El sudor corrió por su piel al sentir el leve sonido cortante de unas tijeras cerca de ella. ¿Qué pensaba _hacer_? Quiso preguntar algo, pero un siseo la interrumpió.

—Shhhh…—susurró Len bajando los párpados, observando indolente el cuerpo echado de su hermana—. No _seas_ impaciente. —Espero unos momentos más, riéndose silenciosamente al verla revolverse en el suelo y agitando las piernas, esperando por que sucediese _algo… _Vaya, pero que _impaciente _era su querida hermanita: Eso merecía un pequeño castigo.

Se acercó quedamente, hasta finalmente quedar agachado al lado de la cabeza de su hermanita. Posó la mano en el nacimiento de su cabello y le dio una dulce caricia, logrando calmarla. Luego, su mano empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo, recorriendo y contorneando con sus dedos la nariz, los pómulos y la mandíbula de Rin, hasta llegar a sus labios, delineándolos lentamente, instándole a ella que abriera la boca y empezara a lamerlos, hasta dejárselos totalmente empapados. Len sonrió ampliamente y volvió a acariciarla en el nacimiento del cabello… para luego desplazarse hacia atrás y sujetarle fuertemente de la pequeña coleta que se había hecho, levantándole la cabeza de sorpresa, más no tan bruscamente, dejándola sorprendida: ¿Qué iba… a _hacerle_? El rubio se rio mientras pegaba la cabeza de su gemela contra sí.

—Allí debajo hay un premio, Rin. _Búscalo_.

Rin su parte soltó una risita, entendiendo por completo el juego de Len. Con la nariz empezó a pasearse torpemente hacia abajo por los pliegues del kimono rosa de Len mientras este la sujetaba fuertemente de su cabello, hasta que sus labios finalmente dieron con un rígido bulto al final de su abdomen. Levantó la cabeza, y aunque no podía ver nada, estaba _segurísima_ que su hermano estaba sonriendo. Luego sintió que una de las manos de Len empezaba a levantarse la falda… Quedando con una cosa alargada pegada a la mejilla de ella: Era su _premio_. La rubia sonrió y empezó a lamer dulcemente su miembro, saboreando la humedad de este y de cómo empezaba a endurecerse y a levantarse contra sus labios al recorrerlo de lado. Al volver a la punta lo apretó un poco entre sus labios, recibiendo un fuerte gemido de Len, quien sin abandonar la mano en su cabello, le acariciaba la cabeza. Pronto, la boca de Rin empezó a deslizarse dentro de su miembro, haciendo que la visión de Len se volviera borrosa, por lo que cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo al máximo, mientras la dulce boca de su hermanita se deslizaba adentro y afuera de este, primero lento y luego más y más rápido… Y él estaba llegando al climax cuando le tomó la cabeza entre las manos y la empujó un poco más fuerte contra el fondo. Rin se resistió un poco, pues se estaba empezando a atragantar, al tiempo que un movimiento la hizo contraerse bruscamente: La mano de Len había bajado hasta en medio de sus piernas y adentrándose entre los pliegues azules de su kimono, hasta llegar a su mojada intimidad e insertar un dedo en su interior. La chica empezó a gemir amortiguadamente (pues tenía la boca aún muy _ocupada_) al sentir los dedos de Len entrar y salir rápidamente de su interior, acariciando implacablemente su clítoris, enardeciendo completamente sus sentidos. Aunque tenía unas enormes ganas de gritar y retorcerse, siguió lamiendo y succionando su duro miembro lo mejor que podía entre sus espasmos, arrancándole fuertes jadeos al rubio.

—Ahhh… ¿Así que _aún_ no te rindes, mi niña traviesa? —preguntó Len jadeando acaloradamente contra su oreja, sin dejar de masturbarla—. Je, aún tengo un truco sacado bajo la manga…

Y se retiró bruscamente de la boca de Rin, dejándola momentáneamente aturdida, para luego sentir al mismo tiempo cómo su peso casi muerto era levantado del suelo. Len la tuvo levantada un instante y luego la arrojó suavemente hacía el ancho y mullido futón que ambos compartían. Rin soltó una exclamación al sentir su espalda chocar un poco fuerte con el colchón de plumas, para luego sentir el pecho de Len aplastar el suyo mientras su boca era devorada ferozmente por la suya, mezclando en su saliva y en sus lenguas los fluidos de sus cuerpos que dejaban un sabor glorioso en el paladar. Pronto, la boca de Len abandonó la suya y empezó a pasearse a su antojo por su rostro y luego por su cuerpo, desagarrándole con las tijeras el vendaje de su pecho, dejando sus pequeños senos a su merced, volviendo a agitarse al sentir la caliente lengua de su gemelo en sus senos, apretando sensualmente con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra volvía a deslizarla entre sus piernas, mordisqueando sus pezones y succionando ruidosamente de ellos. La muchacha se retorcía debajo de él, agitando las piernas y levantando las caderas, ansiosa por sentirlo dentro de ella. Soltó un quejido de desesperación, pero Len la ignoró olímpicamente. Siguió masturbándola sin piedad, mientras su boca dejó sus senos hasta mudarse a su vientre, bebiendo con ansias de sediento las frías gotas de sudor que bajaban por su estómago. Rin se volvió a retorcer, jadeando con más fuerza, al sentir como la falda de su kimono azul era desprendida, dejándola totalmente expuesta a su pervertido gemelo. Premonitoriamente, Rin abrió totalmente las piernas, relajando su cuerpo y arqueando la espalda, preparándose para _dejar _de pensar…

Efectivamente, al instante de sentir la deliciosa lengua de Len en su clítoris, _dejó _de pensar.

* * *

Meiko apoyó la mano contra la ansiosa boca del hombre de pelo azul, respirando agitadamente. Se habían inclinado tanto del cojín que prácticamente se habían deslizado hacía atrás casi de cabeza, por lo que la cabeza de Meiko colgaba de revés. Aunque los besos y las caricias de Kaito eran deliciosos, si seguía así, se le nublaría la mente y desmayaría por el mareo. Kaito asintió y tartamudeando una disculpa, se levantó presuroso, estirando una mano para que la mujer de pelo castaño pudiera incorporarse y estar más cómoda. Fue solo un segundo de calma, pues Meiko se le echó encima hasta casi derribarlo en el suelo, con las piernas recogidas sobre su pecho; aunque Kaito gimió de dolor y sorpresa por el movimiento, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a Meiko gatear sensualmente hasta él, dando énfasis al suave bamboleo de su espalda y sus caderas al desplazarse hacia él, quedando su cabeza apoyada sobre su estómago, lanzándole una mirada plácida y una sonrisa perezosa… mientras su mano empezaba a masturbarlo rítmicamente, apretando sensualmente y también retorciéndolo un poquito, lo suficiente para que Kaito empezara a componer muecas de dolor pero también de placer. Pronto, los gemidos del comer-helados azul se volvieron más y más _agudos _al sentir como los dulces labios de su _ama _reemplazaban a sus _mágicos dedos_, mandándolo a una dimensión muy diferente a la que estaba _ahora. _Dio gracias a los Dioses, al _Iluminado _y a todos las deidades existentes en la tierra por haberle dado una _ama _tan diestra en catapultarlo a semejante esfera del placer… Estaba eternamente agradecido con ella, y de hecho, pensaba agradecérselo _ahora_…

Meiko alzó la vista de su labor al sentir las grandes manos de Kaito posarse en ambos lados de su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas. Observó los profundos ojos azules de su _esclavo _brillar como los suele hacer un niño cuando siente placer de ver algo nuevo. Se sintió conmovida por ese gesto y dócilmente se dejó incorporar por él, hasta quedar encorvada sobre él e inclinada con los codos sobre su pecho, sumiéndose en un profundo y húmedo beso que no parecía dar trazas de tener fin. Lentamente, las manos de él dejaron sus sonrojadas mejillas hasta desplazarse suavemente hasta su cintura, para luego aferrarla con fuerza y levantarla ligeramente, volviendo a descenderla a horcajadas sobre su regazo, quedando sus nalgas apoyadas sobre las piernas de él.

Meiko asintió sonriente y volviendo a deslizar un dedo en los labios de su amante, le instó a volver a succionar de este mientras ella se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas. Podía sentir su duro y alargado miembro rozarse con su mojada intimidad, _ansioso _de entrar en su _reino. _Retiró su dedo mojado y haciendo que la mano de Kaito la tomara, la guió hasta su propia intimidad, instándolo a que lo insertara allí. El hombre de pelo azul compuso una perversa sonrisa y movió a la propia mano de Meiko empezar a insertarse dentro de ella, para luego moverla hacía dentro y hacia fuera. Meiko cerró los ojos y gimió fuertemente, totalmente excitada por esta masturbación que Kaito le hacía con sus propios dedos. Kaito estaba encantado por la deliciosa escena que sucedía en su regazo y sigilosamente, aprovechó la distracción de la mujer para insertar su propio miembro dentro de ella, junto con su dedo. Los ojos de Meiko se abrieron de golpe ante la sorpresiva _intrusión _y bajó la vista para observar la sonrisa pervertida de su amante, que ya empezaba a jadear por el esfuerzo de insertarse dentro de ella en esa posición. Para Meiko, eso se sintió _glorioso: _Cerró fuertemente los ojos y empezó a moverse al compás de las caderas de Kaito, aferrándose fuertemente a sus mojados cabellos azules, sintiendo no solo las cálidas manos de él acariciar profusamente su sudorosa espalda, sino sobre todo las embestidas de su palpitante hombría, tocando un punto _sensible_ de sus entrañas que no parecía haber sido tocado _antes. _Eso era una total locura: Arqueó la espalda y empezó a gritar a todo pulmón, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y sintiendo como sus senos literalmente rebotaban de felicidad. Kaito jadeaba de éxtasis, no solo ante la deliciosa sensación de _estrechez_ y humedad del interior de Meiko en esa posición, sino en todas sus reacciones de su cuerpo ante él; La abrazó con más fuerza, hundiendo la cara en su pecho y mordiendo con fuerza uno de sus senos, haciéndola soltar fuerte un chillido de dolor que solo le hizo excitarse aún _más_. La penetró todavía más fuerte, mientras la apretaba con más fuerza contra sí con una mano, mientras que con la otra le tapaba fuertemente la boca, acallando sus gritos, mientras jadeaba toda clase de palabras, entre tiernas y obscenas, en su oído… En algún momento, sus cuerpos se dejaron caer hacía un lado, quedando recostados sobre la alfombra, pero sin dejar de revolcarse y embestirse mutuamente. Jadeos, gritos ahogados y palabras de todo tipo se escucharon entre esos dos cuerpos rodando sobre el suelo, como si fueran a _matarse_ entre sí…

Finalmente, Meiko soltó un estrangulado chillido contra la _mordaza _que era la mano de su amante, así como sentía como _todo _su cuerpo convulsionaba violentamente por el orgasmo. Kaito la sujetó con fuerza entre sus brazos, sintiendo a su vez como su interior _explotaba _dentro de las entrañas de Meiko, liberando su densa y ardiente sustancia a su alrededor. Una fuerte sensación de cansancio lo invadió inmediatamente, como un somnífero puesto en su bebida; tenía unas _enormes _ganas de dormir y hasta sentía que podría hacerlo en el acto, pero se mantuvo despierto, acariciando la mojada cabellera corta de su dulce ama, que jadeaba acurrucada en su pecho, ronroneando satisfecha.

* * *

Rin levantó la vista, apoyándose temblando sobre sus codo ya liberada de las ataduras de sus muñecas, observando completamente sonrojada y jadeando la cabeza sonriente de Len asomándose por entre sus temblorosos muslos, así como sus los labios relamiéndose descaradamente frente a ella, saboreando todo lo que había derramado sobre su rostro en un estrepitoso orgasmo que había acabado de tener. Había sido simplemente increíble, y todo el tiempo Rin, que había tratado de no apartar su vista de los ojos de su gemelo, al final se había rendido ante la danzante lengua de él en su mojada intimidad y había dejado caer la cabeza, empezando a retorcerse como una completa loca mientras Len mantenía sus piernas firmemente separadas, impidiéndole moverlas.

—Eso fue… _fue_…

—Considéralo un _premio_ por haber derrotado a Piko en su propio juego, hermanita—replicó Len dulcemente, propinando una cariñosa mordida en la cara interna de su muslo izquierdo, provocándole un leve gemido.

Rin sabía que en lo que iba de la noche había sido brutalmente dominada, cuando… ella usualmente era la que tomaba la iniciativa de las cosas, siendo Len más bien el pasivo de los dos. Sin embargo, este cambio representaba un giro bastante divertido a su pecaminosa relación. Pero ya terminó el tiempo de Len, ahora seguía ella… Sonrió dulcemente: —Pero… eso _no_ es premio—dijo suavemente, desconcertando totalmente a Len—, Je… _esto _para _mí _es un premio.

Y con la rapidez de un rayo, Rin se levantó del futón, empujando a Len y haciéndolo retroceder caerle encima aprisionándolo sobre la pequeña alfombra, besándolo apasionadamente. Len, aun sorprendido por el repentino impulso de su hermana, pronto empezó a disfrutar, abriendo la boca para recibir la lengua de ella y enredarla juguetonamente con la suya, rodeándola fuertemente con sus brazos. Luego, sus ojos se ampliaron al sentir su mano agarrar su miembro (que ya estaba empezando a flaquear) y masturbarlo con rudeza, volviendo a endurecerlo casi en el acto. Observaba asombrado (pero no por eso, menos excitado) a su _aparentemente_ dulce y delicada hermanita frotarse descarada y sensualmente contra su miembro que aún seguía frotando con fuerza, provocándole fuertes sensaciones al rubio, quien entre el maremoto de placer que experimentaba, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, desparramando su cabello por la alfombra. Pronto, la boca de Rin empezó a bajar hasta su kimono rosa y bruscamente lo abrió, soltando una risita ante el enorme vendaje abultado del pecho de Len, simulando ser un par de senos. Ferozmente lo tomó entre sus manos y lo rompió en dos, dejándole expuesto el estrecho tórax de su gemelo, el cual empezó a recorrer con su lengua y su boca, mientras sus manos frotaban y acariciaban en sus costados, provocándole deliciosas cosquillas; sus labios encontraron sus pezones erectos y sus dientes le dieron pequeños mordiditos a la vez que sentía los cada vez más fuertes gemidos de excitación de él, pidiendo en voz ronca que la dejara penetrarla… Pero Rin, haciendo caso omiso, volvió a subir y llegó a su largo cuello que mordió inusitadamente, dejando escapar un chillido del fondo de su garganta a Len: _Jamás _había visto a Rin de esa forma, tan dominante y atrevida… Y le encantaba.

Todo parecía una escena de sexo representado en algún espectáculo obsceno de _Kabuki: _La _doncella_ (Len) se retorcía de placer bajo el estrecho cuerpo de su fogoso y _viril _amante (Rin), quien le tenía agarrado firmemente en la cara, al seguir frotándose violentamente sobre él. Rin gemía acaloradamente sobre el oído de Len, quien al tiempo le tenía fuertemente agarrada la cabeza contra sí, susurrándole que siempre iban a estar juntos, tanto como hermanos como de _esta_ manera, que era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, y que siempre estaría ahí para complacerla… Y lo acompañó con un movimiento repentino de una de sus manos apretando fuertemente uno de sus senos, sorprendiendo a Rin con un fuerte chillido. Así siguieron frotándose mutuamente, hasta que yo no pudieron postergarlo más.

Los brazos de Len abandonaron la cabeza de Rin y tomándola de las piernas, se las abrió completamente a horcajadas, y empezó a deslizar su miembro dentro de ella. Eso hizo que ambos soltaran unos gemidos tan fuertes que, temiendo que ellos alertaran a los sirvientes de la casa (como si no escucharan lo anterior) Rin lo besó con fuerza en la boca metiéndole su lengua hasta el fondo con lo que se pudieron amortiguar sus quejidos. Ambos cuerpos se movían al compás de esta danza prohibida, aferrándose fuertemente tanto los hombros de él como las nalgas de ella. Para Len era el paraíso sentir la estrechez de sus paredes internas al abrazar su miembro, mientras que para Rin era una sensación increíble al sentirlo entrar y salir ferozmente de ella, como si le estuvieran hundiendo un sable caliente en las entrañas, provocándole gemidos de gozo y de dolor, todo mezclado y explotando simultáneamente. Finalmente, ambos gritaron roncamente a la vez en el cuello del otro, mientras sus cuerpos convulsionaban violentamente por un espectacular orgasmo que recorrió sus cuerpos hasta la espina dorsal. Len abrazó a Rin con fuerza, mientras el cuerpo de ella temblaba contra sí al sentir la descarga de su caliente semilla dentro de sus entrañas, reclamando una vez más su _dominio_ sobre él, sobre ese pequeño y dulce cuerpo que temblaba ahora en sus brazos, así como reafirmaba su total y absoluta _pertenencia_ a este, no importaba lo inmoral que fuese.

Se quedaron así, uno sobre el otro y con las piernas enredadas, respirando profusa y pausadamente para recuperar el aliento. La muchacha alzó la vista para ver el rostro de Len quien jadeaba totalmente sonrojado boca arriba, dando por un momento la _impresión_ que era realmente una mujer. Este rio y alzando una mano, apartó los mechones mojados del rostro de Rin, recibiendo una dulce sonrisa de su parte. Se quedaron mirando sonrientes, como si no necesitasen más palabras, hasta que, de pronto, se sobresaltaron al sentir unas golpes frente a la puerta corrediza: Era Meiko.

— ¡¿Quieren hacer _menos_ ruido?! ¡Si no se callan derribaré la puerta y me importa una mierda como estén _ahora_: Les daré un par de _azotes_ que _jamás_ olvidarán!

— ¡…Déjalos en paz, Mei-chan!

— ¡Bakaito! ¡Te dije que no _salieras_ del cuarto! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Te acabas de ganar un _castigo_!

Rin y Len simplemente se echaron a reír. Siempre había escenas de ese tipo, aunque, en el fondo… Hubiera sido MUY _interesante _una _sesión_ de azotes con su querida patrona… Ambos _sabían_ que a ella se le daba muy _bien_ eso.

Así eran las cosas en la _Casita del Té _de Madame Meiko, al menos cuando nadie estaba mirando.

**The End :3**

**Author's Note: **

(1) El Shogun (Escrito como 将軍 lit. "Comandante del ejército") era un título y rango militar concedido directamente por el emperador durante el Japón Feudal. Durante el siglo XII y hasta 1868 el shōgun se constituyó como el gobernante _in facto _de todo el país, aunque teóricamente el emperador era el legítimo gobernante y éste depositaba la autoridad en el shōgun para gobernar en su nombre.

(2) La _Flor Imperial_ (también conocida como _Royal Flower_) es la mano más valiosa del juego de póquer. Consiste en la combinación de las cinco cartas de mayor valor consecutivas (el As, la K, la Q, la J y el 10), y deben ser estrictamente del mismo palo.

(3) _Barrio sin noche_ es el término que se le daba a ciertos distritos en Edo (Tokio) durante el Periodo Edo (Regido por Tokugawa Ieyasu) que funcionaban como distritos de placer: En ellos abundaban las casas de té y las geishas.

(4) Matsuo Bashō (Ueno, 1644 - Osaka, 28 de noviembre de 1694), fue el poeta más famoso del período Edo de Japón. Está considerado como uno de los cuatro grandes maestros del haiku, dándole un significado dado desde la naturaleza y el espíritu Zen. El haiku presentado en este fic pertenece a Bashō.

(5) La _escalera escarlata_ (_Straight Flush)_ es una combinación de cinco cartas consecutivas del mismo palo. Las escaleras se valoran en función de la carta más alta, por ejemplo, la mano 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 sería una escalera de color al 9. Es el segundo mazo más valioso, siendo superado por la _Flor Imperial. _

(6) La engawa es una losa que se pone en la entrada de las casas japonesas para que tanto los habitantes como los visitantes se descalcen antes de entrar al recinto.

(7) El bondage (Conocido en Japón como _Shibari_) es el acto de atar a la persona con cuerdas con finalidad sexual. Los atamientos pueden hacerse sobre una parte o sobre la totalidad del cuerpo, utilizando generalmente cuerdas, aunque también se puede ver en muchas ocasiones el uso de cinta, telas, cadenas, esposas, y cualquier otra cosa que pueda servir para inmovilizar a una persona. Con cierta frecuencia, a la persona se le aplica una mordaza o vendas en los ojos. Es frecuente asimismo el uso del bondage en los llamados "juegos de sumisión" o juegos en los que se representan roles amo/esclavo.

¿Por qué a algunas personas les atrae el juego de ser atadas? La razón que con más frecuencia se invoca es la sensación de dejarse llevar, de despreocupado abandono erótico, es para muchas personas altamente gratificante en el plano sexual.

A algunas personas les atraen también las sensaciones físicas: la presión de la cuerda, la imposibilidad de moverse, el roce o incluso la abrasión producida por la cuerda al desplazarse sobre la piel. Ligado a esto último está asimismo el placer obtenido por la adrenalina que genera el peligro simbólico. Atrae igualmente la sensación de impotencia cuando se hacen intentos por liberarse.


End file.
